


阵雨

by Villain_Vanilla



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villain_Vanilla/pseuds/Villain_Vanilla
Summary: 过安检的时候手冢脱下外套，黑色大衣的肩线边粘着一根金色的头发。他不动声色地将那根异色发丝拈起，收进大衣的口袋里。大概等到他上了飞机，那根头发的主人才会醒。





	阵雨

**Author's Note:**

> 是T(→)F和A(→)O前提下的炮友设定（互攻），对zqsg嗑这三对的读者都非！常！不！友！好！  
> 如果您在阅读途中感到不适，为了安全请及！时！关！闭！页！面！  
> （若您发现有指代不明的语句，它们是我故意设置，任意代入双方皆可。）

广播里放着某家航空公司坠机的消息，他正走神，听得不太真切，而出租车司机善解人意地抬手切换了频道，是财经新闻——也不知道他更不想听哪一个。

他回来的时候，每个人都要问他一遍，什么时候回来的，什么时候走；他也耐心地回答了很多遍，他刚刚回来，他马上就要走。在诸多与“手冢国光”有联系的字眼中，被提及频率最高的一定是“再见”，而绝非“回归”。

过安检的时候手冢脱下外套，黑色大衣的肩线边粘着一根金色的头发。他不动声色地将那根异色发丝拈起，收进大衣的口袋里。

大概等到他上了飞机，那根头发的主人才会醒。

 

飞行的过程目前为止都还算平稳，甚至有睡意向手冢袭来，但毛衣下的皮肤有些轻微刺痛和发痒。昨天跟他过夜的人不仅领地意识很强，还有一对厉害的虎牙。手冢把手抄进外套口袋里，无意识地将那根脆弱又柔韧的金发绕在指节间，而后松开，如此反复。

难以想象，他和迹部那段稀薄的友情竟然维持到了成年之后——虽然最终还是被打破了。

他们不是朋友。

这些年里，手冢还是选择拿起球拍，追着那颗黄绿色的小球满场跑，而迹部则挑好学校修完了该修的课，接了家业混迹商场。带着关系做爱很麻烦，成年人互相防备的时候，比隔着两层套子还要难受；但是他和迹部就简单得多，上床，然后各自散开，干净又放心。

他们没什么关系。对他们而言，亲吻唯一的意义就是作为挑起情欲的手段，昭告一场性事的开始。

手冢用起润滑剂一向很大方，他会用手指在迹部身体里辗转足够多次数，直到迹部轻蔑挑衅：“你要磨蹭到什么时候？”哪怕再多说一个字就会漏出喘息声来。十五岁的时候他们就已经在球场两边王不见王，而现在的手冢只会俯身附在迹部耳边，低声告诉他，“把腿分开”，然后操到迹部抬起腿都夹不住他的腰。至于特别喜欢抢七局的那位，偶尔兴致极佳，也会不肯放过手冢。迹部会跪在手冢腿间，打开职网选手的身体，任由对方刚才射进去的精液顺着自己腿根滑下。按照迹部的说法，是该这样问手冢：“你不就是喜欢本大爷带着你的东西上你？”

面容褪去了青春期的狼狈和最后一点天真的犹疑，他在床上好看得惊心动魄。

而手冢只是由得他去。

无论输赢都决不空手而归，这才是迹部景吾。

 

几下颠簸之后，机舱广播响起，乘务组温和地向旅客报告气流情况，安抚着客舱内的情绪。手冢习惯性地搓捻着指节，停下这个小动作后才发现，那根金发缠在了他食指的第一个关节上。

毕业之后迹部就没再折腾过头发，漂染的烟紫色尽数褪去后，原本的金发耀眼夺目。所有因为这头金发而轻视他的人，他们愚蠢的刻板印象都会被迹部踩在脚下。

所幸他和迹部也不是敌人。手冢不动声色地一点一点退下那枚过于纤细的指环。

 

昨晚是手冢短暂假期的最后一天。迹部叫他，所以他几乎是毫不犹豫地就过去了。进门的时候迹部还裹着浴袍，见到他来，直接伸手摘了他的眼镜甩在一边。

“脱。”他直视着手冢的眼睛说，眉峰一动不动。

猝不及防被摘了眼镜的人目光杳杳，却在视线相触时灼灼燃烧起来。手冢只来得及脱掉毛衣。迹部侧头咬上面前人被寒风吻过的唇角，他与衬衫打交道太多年，闭着眼睛都能帮手冢解开扣子。缠绵撕咬从唇边滑到颈下的时候，迹部模糊感到腰间一松，他浴袍的腰带被手冢解开了。最近气温降得厉害，但手冢的掌心依然是热的，贴上腰际的皮肤时，依然烫得他心悸。走神之间，他已经在手冢的锁骨处逗留了太久，那里的皮肤已经红了一片。手冢无言地轻轻蹭了蹭他腿间，他才意识到他们都已经硬了。

床很软，但手冢还是贴心地给迹部垫了枕头。大概是今天不想要背后位，迹部仰面躺下，手冢的手指带着被体温暖过的润滑剂送进身体里，他还依然能抬起腿，隔着布料用脚背磨蹭手冢鼠蹊，有一下没一下地撩拨着那根性器。专心给他扩张的手冢忽然停下，深深看他一眼，然后欺身进入他，在他身体上投下一片阴影，宛如黄昏迫近海面。迹部一向很诚实，爽到就叫出声，慷慨划出一整片领地，放任手冢在他身体里追逐快感；他的身体里面又比他看起来要柔软太多，敏感的地方一旦被碰到就会热情地贴上来，食髓知味得可爱。

手冢加快节奏的时候，迹部的手指插进他柔顺的头发间。

他来不及看。

最后微凉的精液涌进身体深处的时候，迹部隐隐觉得自己像是又被烫伤了一次。

情欲和高潮轮流冲刷过身体，他希望自己没有在这时皱眉。

 

他是献祭的牺牲；他是君主的王座。

 

清晨醒来的时候，他们在床上写成一对沉默的引号。手冢只是安静地起身，带着属于他的东西离开。他十五岁那年不需要送机，现在当然也不需要；他下飞机之后联络的第一个人不会是迹部，而当迹部需要一个深夜长谈的时候，第一人选也不会是他。

机舱隔绝了冰凉的云层和轰鸣声。在睡意彻底将他拖垮的时刻，他还是模模糊糊地想，迹部怎么可能会没有及时醒来，那个人当年打球的时候明明最以体力见长。

然而最终这个念头还是如同经年浸泡在水中的布料一般，经纬碎成丝丝缕缕，随着流动的河水，自他徒劳打捞的手指的缝隙间四散逃离。

 


End file.
